Ebirah
Ebirah (エビラ Ebira?) is a giant lobster titan that first appeared in Dagahra (2018) and his body was reveal on the news in Rodan vs Mothra to be taken by Monarch later on. Name Ebirah's name is derived from the Japanese word ebi (海老?), meaning shrimp, even though he's actually a lobster. The "ra" (ラ?) part of Ebirah's name is a common suffix for kaiju names. Design Appearance Ebirah generally resembles a giant red lobster. His body is red all throughout, and he has one pincer that is larger than the other one. He also has two antennae and a giant nose-like shell piece. Ebirah additionally has multiple legs and multiple segments in his body, leading up to a normal lobster tail. His blood is also human blood which makes people wonder that if he was a human all along. Portrayal Ebirah is portrayed by CGI Roar Ebirah has a series of chipping noise and claking noise. He did at one point sounded like a high, shrill pitched screech, being almost bird-like in nature he did in his Toho's appears. Personality Ebirah seems to like Hedorah as a friend and must have been friends for the past years until the Ice Age and that which cause Ebirah to move underground and sleep until it was over. Ebirah seems to hate Dagahra every time they encounter each other like they're fighting for a title or the sea. Origins Ebirah is seen as the "Horror of the Deep" as most people call him. Most people believe that Godzilla and Ebirah use to fight each other but this was never seen. What was seen thought that Ebirah has been underground for years until he reveal himself to a small village near on a cliff of the ocean. Seeing him just scared people until Dagahra came and they fought it out. History Dagahra (2018) Ebirah first reveal himself after him two claws smash on cliff and help him pull up to see three humans, a 2v1 what it seems like. Then he roar and began to walk on shore, killing the robbers and then about to kill the victim until Dagahra came and they fought each other. Then Ebirah swim away and then Dagahra try to chase him, only ending up destroying the village itself. Then Ebirah was seen again on a island with Hedorah as they destroy a power plant until Dagahra came and they fought again. After Dagahra pinned Hedorah, Dagahra bit onto Ebirah and killed him off, dropping his body in the water. Rodan vs Mothra After Rodan fought and killed Monster X in his second form and flew back home, News reveal that Ebirah has just wash up shore in Manzanita, Oregon, and people are surrounding the dead titan. Monarch have proven that this Titan was respond able for the millions of fish that have been killed off in 2018. Monarch can be seen later on carrying Ebirah's body away to a secure location far from people. Abilities Crisis Scissors Ebirah used this move on Dagahra when they were fighting each other in their first battle of the day. Natural abilities Ebirah can swim underwater and has 2 claws he fights with. Regenerative properties Since Ebirah is a lobster, he could have the ability to regenerate his claws and scars on his body as well. Durability Ebirah can withstand anything, due the strong shell and armor he's got. Aquatic Nature Ebirah can swim underwater, due to his appearance. Speed and Agility Ebirah is shown to fast when he's swimming and walking on shore and fighting other Titans. Strength and Combat Ebirah can handle any Titan that comes in his way unless they brought friends. Weaknesses Delicate Claws When Dagahra was fighting Ebirah, he almost ripped on of his claws off but that caused him to swim away and find help. Category:Titans Category:Destroyer